


Caught in the Moment

by quiet__tiger



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, in the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Emotion brings out strange things like the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal June 22, 2009.

The first time was an accident. Tim had been babysitting Lian while Roy was working. She’d been grumpy, but it wasn’t until Lian had thrown up twice and ran a fever that Tim decided that the problem was more than Lian didn’t get enough sleep the night before. The pain in her lower right abdomen was a dead giveaway.

He’d taken her to the emergency room, and the doctors confirmed Lian needed her appendix out immediately. Tim had called Roy and told him as calmly as possible what was going on, and Roy swore loudly into the phone, sounding so scared that Tim felt a pang in his chest.

Roy finally arrived at the hospital, and after throwing insurance cards and ID at the receptionist, he found Tim in the waiting room and paced in front of him. Tim got tired of the pacing and tugged Roy down into the chair next to him, where he proceeded to fidget until Tim put a calming hand on his shoulder.

Roy smiled sadly at him, and started to explain, but Tim understood. Lian was precious, and she was sick, and Tim was scared, too.

After what seemed like forever, a doctor headed towards them, and Tim and Roy stood. “Mr. Harper?” Roy nodded, and Tim squeezed his hand. “Lian’s appendix had to be removed. The surgery went fine, and she’s in recovery now.”

Roy thanked the doctor and shook his hand. Then he turned to Tim and hugged him hard, muttering relieved words of thanks. Tim pulled back for some air to say it wasn’t a problem, he knew Lian was sick and needed help. Before he could get out more than a few words, Roy grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him hard.

Then both of them froze, Roy’s hands still holding onto Tim. “Oh God.”

“Roy…”

“Sorry, I mean, moment, Lian--” Roy jerked his hands away.

“It’s okay. Not the best circumstances, and my imagination pictured rooftops or your doorway after a movie night, but this is okay.”

Roy frowned. “You’ve thought about this?”

Tim shrugged. Roy was a little fragile right now, so anything like ‘Duh’ would be mean. “A bit, yes. I know we aren’t dating per se, but you can’t deny there’s something there.” Unless his observational and interpersonal skills had failed him mightily of late.

“I guess I’ve never… Your Dick’s brother. But…”

“But with the way you check me out when you think I don’t know, I don’t think who I’m related to bothers you as much as you want it to.” It was a bit of a gamble, and a snarky one at that, but there was no way Roy could fool himself. Why would he constantly ask _Tim_ to babysit?

‘You damn Bats…” Then Roy leaned down and pulled Tim into a proper kiss, which Tim returned happily. Horrible circumstances, yes, and an accident, yes, but Lian would be okay, and maybe now Tim and Roy could release a little of the tension that had been building between them for months.

The doctor coughed politely so he could lead them to Lian, and across the room, the receptionist sighed and threw out the Post-It where she’d written down Mr. Harper’s home phone number.


End file.
